


suspicious hot drinks

by monday_shoes, wednesday



Series: EAD Birthday Bash [24]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Bad Art, Gen, Hot Tea List, Tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:34:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28695510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monday_shoes/pseuds/monday_shoes, https://archiveofourown.org/users/wednesday/pseuds/wednesday
Series: EAD Birthday Bash [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1666675
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5
Collections: Exchanges After Dark Birthday Bash 2021





	suspicious hot drinks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AsymptoticallyNotDoingFic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsymptoticallyNotDoingFic/gifts).



  
  



End file.
